


Pair Of Devils

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Mirajane struggles to come up with a decent costume for a party.





	Pair Of Devils

Mirajane hummed under her breath, flicking through a catalogue.  She looked up briefly when Freed handed her tea mug to her, taking it with a smile.  Scooting over on the sofa, he joined her with his own steaming mug.

“Have you decided on what to wear to the party, yet?” he asked with amusement, taking a moment to blow on his hot drink to cool it.

Setting down the catalogue, Mirajane wrapped her free hand around the warm mug.  “Unfortunately, the designs this year seem… uninspired.”  She sighed heavily.  “At this rate, I’m tempted to say we should just show up to the party in our demon forms.  Those at least are convincing.”

To her surprise, Freed seemed to consider the suggestion seriously, his gaze unfocused as he mulled over her words.  “I don’t see why we cannot,” he finally replied.  “As you said, they _are_ convincing.  They don’t cost any jewels to put together, either.  And we wanted couples’ matching costumes in the first place, so I’m not really seeing any downsides to it.”

“Even though our personalities shift when we’re in those forms?” Mirajane inquired with a wry smile, memories of their battle years before flashing through her mind.

“It will remind them that neither of us are as docile as we usually appear,” Freed quipped.  There was a dangerous gleam in his eyes, one that the darker part of Mirajane liked quite a lot.

After another moment of consideration, Mirajane found herself nodding along.  “We will make quite the pair of devils, won’t we?”

The smile on her face sent shivers down Freed’s spine – but in a good way.  “Indeed we shall.”


End file.
